The Shock
by ShelPenguin
Summary: REWRITTEN. My take on Albus Severus's sorting. Shows some other next gen characters as well. Thanks for reading!


**A Teasing Surprise**

The new little, and frightened, Ravenclaw took a seat at her table, welcomed by other first years and the older students. Neville watched her for a second, and then smiled at the rest of the eleven year olds before looking down at the list to call out the next student. Another smile slipped onto his face because of the name.

"Potter, Albus!" Neville called out.

Excited whispers as murmurs spread out throughout the Great Hall - /another Potter!/ Neville but back a laugh, noticing that James Potter was being exceptionally louder than everyone else. There was movement in the crowd and a short boy with untamable curly hair began to weave to he knew to be his friend. As nervous as Al was, he found a little comfort with the staff since he knew them.

Neville gave Al a final, comforting smile as the boy sat on the stool in front of the awaiting school. He dropped the hat on top of the head as it fell over Albus's eyes, taking away the Great Hall.

_Ah,_ a rusty and old sounding voice said in Al's ear, and he gripped the stool to make sure he didn't visibly jump.

_No need to be scared, boy,_ the hat said. _Children are always afraid - I don't know why. I sort you into your new homes. You're much like your father. _The hat trailed off, obviously thinking. _But you're also exceedingly like your brother and grandfather. But... You're mischief is hidden - well hidden. You're protective and smart - very smart; you like adventure but you're not too keen on being alone_.

Albus cringed. The hat was pointing every personality trait about Al out and he wasn't to pleased with having to listen about himself.

_See now, that's one of the Gryffindor traits you have my friend, _he told Albus. _You're also loyal and brave - but so smart and so sneaky. Which over powers the other, though? Do you know. Oh of course you do - your father told you that you can choose. Well people aren't suppose to know that, boy._

"I want to be in Slytherin," Al thought back to the hat, focusing on only that.

_But you're scared to be in Slytherin, aren't you?_ the hat asked. _You're afraid that your family will be upset. So why Slytherin; that's not a usual request._ He chortled.

"My fried is in Slytherin, he needs someone."

_Ah, so it's for a friend - that's a very Potter and Gryffindor thing to do_.

"I want Slytherin," Al repeated once more.

The hat chuckled deeply into Albus's ear and Al imagined him rolling his eyes.

_Alright, then,_ he said.

"SLYTHERIN!" He yelled to the entire Great Hall.

Neville took the hat off of Al's head and Al hopped off the stool, looking around the hall. Slytherin was clapping, but slowly with very shocked expressions. Albus began to walk to the Slytherin table, resolutely looking at Scorpius - he was grinning, happy to have his friend be in his house - but he also looked apologetic. The clapping was still light, and from glancing back at Neville and McGonagall Albus got the unsettling feeling that they knew what the hat's and his conversation had consisted of. At once, there was loud clapping from a table behind Albus. He turned back, nearly to his new table, and saw Victoire at the Ravenclaw table clapping with her friends. After her, James, Fred, Dominique and Molly followed - clapping their hands the loudest try could - Molly giving an affectionate whistle.

Albus reached his table just as James stood up, obviously not satisfied with the unenthusiastic school still. "Woohoo! Go Al!" He cheered, throwing his fist in the air. "You show 'em!"

"Yeah!" Fred yelled after his cousin. "Kick their butts, Al!"

As if the school took James and Fred's cheering as approval of this, they all began clapping; even a few cheers here and there from confused people. Al ignored them though, like he had before, but he could deny the happy feeling that was in the pit of his stomach now. The hat had been right, he was afraid of his family's reactions. His father told him that he didn't care, and now that James was on his side about it he felt as if he could tell anyone. He took a seat next to his new friend and greeting his fellow Slyterins who seemed excited and upset to have a Potter in their house.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is just re written and I added quite a bit or changed it.. Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
